


What is he? Red. He is smoldering Red.

by Karratran



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, for the RH V-day event!, it's kind of a nsfw disguised as sfw, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/pseuds/Karratran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one, in which, Haruka makes a small introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is he? Red. He is smoldering Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this for the [RinHaru Valentine's Day Event](http://rinharuvalentine.tumblr.com/post/110955838080/what-is-he-red-he-is-smoldering-red)!
> 
> A short thing, but sometimes, quality is better than cuantity.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(also known as self_indulgent_trash.docx)~~

I remember when I met him. I used to think he was obnoxious. Whenever I look back, I realize that–even though my mind told me Rin was annoying–I had fallen in love with him since then. I just needed an excuse to think of him.

He rocked my world since the first time our eyes crossed paths, when his father had just died and he was in the grieving procession, crying and holding his sister’s hand.

If there was one word to describe him, it hadn’t been invented yet, in any language. Because one single word cannot contain everything he is.

As my hands molded to every curve and edge of his soft skin and stuck on his sweat-knotted red hair, as his nails scraped my back and his humid, warm breath ghosted against my neck, as the tears fell from his eyes and every part of him sucked me in, I felt every part of myself lose its name. I felt myself lose my identity as his whole presence surrounded me and rendered me defenseless.

His scent, his warmth, his strength, his light, all I could feel was _him_. All I could see was _red_.

I could not escape. I would not attempt to resist.

The weak whimpers and quiet sobs, the rapid breathing and concealed moans, the firm thighs around my hips and the flush on his cheeks, the scream of completion and the spasms of the high… I see the light twitch of his lips and the fond smile that forms on his beautifully glowing face and I become enraptured.

_I belong to him._

There is not a single doubt in my mind.

I die if he’s not with me. I agonize when his eyes are not locked on mine. I drown when his tender hands do not touch my skin.

He is but a wild storm, an unstoppable typhoon, a force of nature. He came into my life and turned it upside down. I never wanted to be or have anything, but when I desired a goal, it became meaningless if it wasn’t with him; it was but an empty place if he didn’t come with me. There was no future if he wasn’t by my side. He brought light to my life; he uncovered my blinded eyes.

It wasn’t as if I couldn’t function without him–I certainly could–but the world was dull and colorless in his absence.

Whenever he was away, I counted the months, the days, the hours, the seconds, until I’d see him again.

I kissed him. He kissed me back. I was awake.

I loved him. And he loved me back. I was _alive_.

He is fire, burning my skin as he touches me, smoldering in my heart when he tells me he loves me, scalding my mouth when he kisses me.

He is water, cleansing my wounds when I am in pain, flowing around me when we are one, the tears spilling from his eyes when emotion strikes his romantic heart.

He is air, filling my lungs, feeding the fire within me when I swim with him.

He is my ground, he is my sky. He is my drive and my place to rest.

Rin is my home. My everything.

And far more.


End file.
